particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Giusto Zani
Giusto Zani (7 June 4655 - 26 January 4697) was a istalian statesman, politician, military officer and sociopolitical philosopher. He founded, in early 4682, the Populist Movement, to promote the interests of the common man. He served as the Minister of Justice from 4693 to 4696 under the Gori Cabinet. Zani wrote the books of the The Zanist Manifesto ''and ''Romulanism: The Survival of a Nation, which birthed the ideologies of Zanism and Romulanism respectively. Biography Early life Born Giusto Pedro Michele Alessandro Zani in Genevia to Pedro Zani, a professor in political science and philosophy, and Adriana Schiavi, a lawyer and former local politician for the National Alliance. Giusto was named after a set of agreed upon names by his father and mother, Giusto Pedro ''after his grandfather and father respectively, and ''Michele Alessandro after the Emperors, Michele I and Alessandro I of Istalia. As a child, Giusto was very extroverted and usually questioned everything and everyone, however after changing schools a few times in his early teens, he began to show introverted signs and instead limited his friends to a select few. His teacher in middle school told his mother, that "if he stopped dreaming he would be able to achieve quite a lot", as Giusto had proven to be very intelligent at a very young age. At the age of 16, Giusto applied to a prestigious university to study political science and philosophy. There he befriended Romero Geraci, who went on to serve with Zani in the military and help start the Populist Movement. Zani impressed his teachers at the university his deep and complex thinking concerning the sociopolitical and philosophical situation of the istalian state and its future, especially its position in the world. He graduated at the top second at the age of 19 in 4674. Military career After his graduation, Zani quickly enlisted to the Imperial Army of the Istalian military. As by his own philosophical ideas, he believed that the best way to serve your country without repercussion by your beliefs was in the military, which in his mind is an organization whose purpose is to unitedly protect the fatherland no matter what views one had. During his first years there, Zani proved himself to be a highly effective soldier and platoon commander, he skillfully impressed his superiors in his way of gathering intelligence and out maneuver his enemies. This made him rise quickly through the ranks, which lead him to the position of Lieutenant which he held up until his death. Political career Giusto Zani, from when he was a little boy, liked reading about history especially about all different Kings and Presidents of the past and their dynasties and political parties. This made him mature politically at a very young age, it is speculated that he would inevitably go in to politics. Another big reason for this was also his mothers political career as a local politician in the city of Genevia. The final push for Zani to involve himself politically is theorized to be the brutal attack against one of the major political parties in Luthori known as the Imperial Citizens Party, which resulted in their complete obliteration and dissolution. One month later after the attack, Zani decided with his long time friend Geraci to rally the people in a new political party; the Populist Movement. Zani's mother, Adriana Schiavi have stated that Zani was deeply horrified by the attack as he had followed the ICP as a young child and admired the late Imperator Franz Reichert. It has been theorized that because of this attack, Zani started to question human nature and have tried to find a solution to why humans can go so far for their ideological beliefs. On the 18th of February 4682, Giusto Zani spoke in the city of Genevia to a massive crowd that just became bigger and bigger the more he spoke and he said with a fast paced voice: People cheered his words, some were shouting "down with the elite", others "down with the government", one man shouted "down with the Emperor". To this, Zani fell in to silence and while giving a sad expression he said: It was reported that one could hear his name be shouted through out the whole city. After his declaration, one journalist wrote: Zani, became a member of the National Assembly on the 16 February 4684, in his first election he ever participated in. In mid 4687, Zani, though being one of the most dedicated and busiest members of the National Assembly, was able to collect his thoughts and ideas in a book called the Grand Principles of Popular Serving of the People. This manifesto, has been confirmed to hold the main principles of the Populist Movement and possible theories they could explore in the future which fundamentally works with the interests of the people. Many of Zani's supporters have given a separate title to the book that being the Zanist Manifesto, which eventually birthed the ideology of Zanism. He also later wrote the book Romulanism: The Survival of a Nation, which has been described by Zani himself to be a political and philosophical idea to evolve Istalia into the nation of Romula, this of course sparked the creation of the ideology of Romulanism. After the 4692 election, the National Alliance approached Zani with proposition for the Populists to join in a Conservative led government, Zani was first skeptical but said that he would come back and that he would first speak with the Populist High Council. A day after, it was decided that they would join in the now called Gori's Cabinet, and that the Populists would get the ministries of Education and Culture and Justice, with Zani as the Minister of Justice. During Zani's time as Minister of Justice, he successfully pushed through a government billhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=615466 he had drawn up, this bill made it so that there would be a uniform system of courts across the nation, that all persons accused of crimes are held in jail, thus regulating the system of bail, and giving police officers the right to only carry standard firearms apart from specially trained firearms units. After the 4696 national election, Gori's Cabinet was replaced after the National Assembly approved of a Left Blocist led government. Zani and the Populists entered in to the opposition a second time. Assassination The Populist Movement had during the 4696 election lost most of the support they initially had in the region of Padagna, to try to change this Giusto Zani organized a public rally in the city of Genevia, Zani after passionate speeches entered the massive crowd in front of him and suffered the consequences of being shot by a currently unknown man. Zani was shot three times, and was immediately taken to the local hospital were the medical crew operated on him for twelve hours. Giusto Zani did however not make it and passed away at 4.43 am on 26 January 4697. Legacy Giusto Zani left a remarkable legacy behind him, not only managing to pass through a major government bill but also unintentionally creating a cult of personality in his own movement because of what his supporters calls "Zani's outstanding brilliance". His political and philosophical ideas was later on implemented into his own party of the Populists after his death. Not even a month later after his death, the Populist congress gave him the posthumous title of "Father and Guide of the Popular Revolution". There has also been many busts created of him and a painting glorifying him.Category:Istalian people and politicians Category:Istalian people Category:Populists